Textos controversos no NT na TNM
Neste artigo são feitas análises comparativas dos textos considerados mais contestados na Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas (TNM), com observações consideradas pertinentes. Traduzir não é colocar as palavras de um idioma em outro. É expressar o sentido das palavras em outro idioma o mais fielmente possível, conforme seja permitido gramaticalmente e pelo seu contexto. Quando envolve ideias preconcebidas e a sustentação de doutrinas dogmáticas de ambas partes é comum a controvérsia. Textos do Antigo Testamento * Génesis 1:2 - "a força ativa de Deus" (TNM) em vez de "o espírito de Deus". Em hebraico, werúahh é traduzido por "o espírito". Segundo a STV, o Espírito Santo de Deus é a Sua força ativa, não uma pessoa Divina. * Êxodo 3:14 - "Mostrarei Ser" (TNM), em vez da tradução usual "Eu Sou", no presente do indicativo. A origem do tetragrama YHWH está no verbo hebr. היה, HaYaH, que significa "Ser". É um Deus que afirma a Sua existência e que revela Sua identidade de um modo progressivo. O Deus de Abraão é identificado como sendo o Deus Todo-Poderoso. (Génesis 17:1; Êxodo 3:6) "Jeová [ YHWH ] Deus, Aquele que é, e que era, e que vem, o Todo-poderoso." (Revelação 1:8) Os trinitaristas relacionam Êxodo 3:14 com a afirmação de Jesus Cristo em João 8:58. * Êxodo 22:22-23 - "E caso homens briguem entre si, e eles realmente firam uma mulher grávida e deveras saiam os filhos dela [ parto prematuro ], mas não haja acidente fatal, sem falta se lhe deve impor uma indemnização segundo o que o dono da mulher lhe impuser; e ele tem de dá-la por intermédio dos magistrados. Mas se acontecer um acidente fatal, então terás de dar alma por alma ..." (TNM) As traduções bíblicas colocam ênfase que o "acidente fatal" se aplica somente à mulher grávida. Isto está em consonância com os códigos legislativos de Hamurábi, hitita e assírio. (Introdução à Leitura da Bíblia, João Rinaldi, Livraria Tavares Martins, Porto, 1970, pág. 192) Segundo a TNM, o "acidente fatal" se aplica tanto à morte materna como à morte do feto. * Números 1:52 - "cada homem junto à sua divisão três tribos". (TNM) A palavra hebraica dighlóh, que deriva de déghel, tem o significado de "estandarte", "bandeira" ou "insígnia" de uma cooperação. Não há nada que prove que as tribos de Israel usavam estandartes, bandeiras ou insígnias. O contexto se refere à organização no acampamento de Israel. (Números 2) * Juízes 6:3 - Sansão disse a seu pai: "Obtém-me só esta". (TNM) A tradução mais precisa seria "trazei [ buscai, tomai ] ela [ uma filisteia de Timná ] para mim". No texto em inglês, seria "Get her for me". Na tradução literal do hebraico para inglês é "Her get for me", expressando um sentido imperativo e enfático. * Isaías 7:14 - "Eis que a própria donzela [ hebr. almah ] ficará realmente grávida e dará à luz um filho, e ela há de chamá-lo pelo nome de Emanuel". (TNM) Em vez de: "A virgem ficará grávida e dará à luz um filho". A palavra almah significa "moça jovem" ou "donzela", sem implicar que seja virgem ou não. Compare com Mateus 1:23. Emanuel, hebr. Himmanu-El, significa "Connosco está Deus" ou "Deus está Connosco". * Jeremias 25:10-12 e 29:10 contem a profecia dos setenta anos. "E toda esta terra [ de Judá ] terá de tornar-se um lugar devastado, um assombro, e estas nações [ em redor de Judá ] terão de servir ao rei de Babilónia [ Império Neo-babilónico ] por setenta anos. E terá de acontecer que, quando tiverem cumprido setenta anos, ajustarei contas com o rei de Babilónia e com aquela nação [ 539 AEC ]. ... De acordo com o cumprimento de setenta anos em Babilónia, voltarei minha atenção para vós [ judeus ], e vou confirmar para convosco a minha boa palavra por trazer-vos de volta a este lugar [ no 1.º ano de Ciro II ]." (TNM) * O texto massorético diz: בבל במשך שבעים שנה. A sua transliteração é: l•bbl shboim shne, literalmente "para Babilónia setenta anos". (John Kohlenberger III, NVI Interlinear Hebraico-Inglês do Antigo Testamento, Grand Rapids: Casa Publicadora Zondervan, 1979; Nova Concordância Exaustiva da Bíblia, James Strong) Não é o período do Exílio dos judeus conforme a STV ensina, para sustentar a sua escatologia e cronologia do AT singular. É o período da dominação do Império Neo-babilónico, desde do fim definitivo do Império Assírio (609 AEC) até à conquista de Babilónia (539 AEC). Daniel 9:2 e II Crónicas 36:20-21 são alusões posteriores à profecia. * Daniel 9:24 - Declara que "setenta semanas foram determinadas sobre o teu povo e sobre a tua cidade santa, para acabar com a transgressão e encerrar o pecado, e para fazer expiação pelo erro, e para introduzir justiça por tempos indefinidos, e para apor um selo à visão e ao profeta, e para ungir o Santo dos Santos." (TNM) Literalmente "setenta períodos de sete" foram determinados. A palavra hebraica vertida para semana, shabû'a, significa apenas um "período de sete". (Levítico 25:3-4, 8-9) As "setenta semanas" proféticas são interpretadas pela STV como sendo 490 anos lunares, 70 semanas de anos x 7. * Daniel 9:25 - "desde a saída da palavra para se restaurar e reconstruir Jerusalém". No 20.º ano de Artaxerxes I, Neemias foi autorizado a viajar até Jerusalém, para reconstruir a cidade, erguer as muralhas e colocar os portões. (Neemias 1:1; 2:1; Daniel 9:27) O Templo já havia sido reconstruido e inagurado. Xerxes I foi assassinado a 14 de agosto de 465 AEC. O ano de ascensão de Artaxerxes I começou a partir de agosto de 465 AEC. Seu 1.º ano começou depois de agosto de 464 AEC. Seu 20.º ano, foi em 445/444 AEC. A tabuinha astronómica VAT 5047 fixou 454 AEC no seu 11.º ano de reinado. Os cálculos da STV para o 20º ano de Artaxerxes contrariam todas as evidências históricas. Isso prova também que sua interpretação das "setenta semanas" de Daniel está errada. A argumentação da STV não passa de distorções tendenciosas dos fatos históricos e de uso de citações inexatas. (Carl Olof Jonsson, Os Tempos dos Gentios Reconsiderados, ed. português, 2008) * Daniel 9:25-26a - "desde a saída da palavra para se restaurar e reconstruir Jerusalém até o Messias, o Líder, haverá sete semanas, também sessenta e duas semanas." (TNM) Isto é interpretado como sendo sessente e nove (7+62) semanas proféticas, ou seja, 483 anos lunares. Segundo Lucas 3:1, 21-23, o Messias [ "Ungido", em gr. Cristo ] apareceu no "15.º ano de Tibério César". Tibério foi imperador em 18 de setembro. (Tácito, Anais, Livro I, Cap. 8) O seu 15.º ano vai de setembro de 28 EC a setembro de 29 EC. Os 483 anos lunares - tendo cada ano 360 dias - correspondem a 476 anos solares. Nota: 476 anos x 365,2422 são 173.855 dias. Se esse número for dividido por 360, obtemos 483 anos. Textos dos Evangelhos Textos de Mateus e Marcos * Mateus 1:23 - "Eis que a virgem [ gr. παρθένος, parthenos ] ficará grávida e dará à luz um filho, e dar-lhe-ão o nome de Emanuel". (TNM) Emanuel, em gr. Ἐμμανουήλ, Emmanouél, deriva do hebr. עִמָּ֫נוּאֵ֫ל, '' ImmanuEl'', e significa: "Conosco está Deus" ou "Deus Conosco". A palavra gr. parthenos significa moça que não teve relações sexuais. Difere do significado da palavra hebr. almah. Veja Isaías 7:14. O nascimento virginal de Jesus deu-se por ação do Espírito Santo de Deus. (Lucas 1:34-38; Mateus 1:18-25) * Mateus 2:2, 11 - Os astrólogos [ ou magos, gr. magoí ] do oriente, "prostrando-se, prestaram-lhe homenagem" (TNM) ao menino Jesus, como o futuro Rei dos judeus. Em vez de "prostrando-se, o adoraram". Eles lhe oferecem presentes. O gr. προσεκύνησαν, proskuneó, significa "adorar" [ a Deus ou a um deus ], prestar serviço sagrado. Também significa "prestar homenagem", "curvar diante de" numa atitude de reverência ou de reconhecimento. Veja Mateus 28:9. * Mateus 16:18-19 - "eu te digo: Tu és Pedro [ gr. Πέτρος, petros, "Pedra", nome próprio ], e sobre esta rocha [ gr. πέτρᾳ, petra, "rocha" ] construirei a minha congregação ... Eu te darei [ a Pedro ] as chaves do reino dos céus, e tudo o que amarrares na terra, será a coisa amarrada nos céus, e tudo o que soltares na terra, será a coisa solta nos céus." (TNM) Este texto é usado pela Igreja Católica em apoio do ensino da Sucessão Apostólica e do Primado de Pedro entre os apóstolos. É relacionado com João 11:15-17.O livro de Atos dos Apóstolos corrobora que o apóstolo Pedro teve um papel marcante na formação, edificação e organização da Igreja Cristã do 1.º século. * Mateus 24:3 - O grego parousia significa basicamente "vinda". Em 1864, na tradução interlinear Emphatic Diaglott, Benjamin Wilson traduziu-a por "presença". Nos fins de 1873, Nelson Barbour concebeu o ensino da parousia invisível de Cristo no ano 1874. Antes disso, acreditava na parousia visível para 1873. Este ensino foi assimilado por Charles Russell. Em 1943, a STV mudou a parousia invisível para outubro de 1914, acrescentando-lhe um novo significado. * Mateus 10:38 - "E aquele que não aceita a sua estaca de tortura [ gr. σταυρόν, staurón, "poste" ] e não me segue não é digno de mim." A TNM usa "estaca de tortura" em vez de "Cruz". * Mateus 24:34 - "Deveras, eu vos digo que esta geração [ gr. gená ] de modo algum passará até que todas estas coisas ocorram." A partir 1951, em consequência da revisão da cronologia Antigo Testamento da STV em 1943, a STV passou a ensinar que "esta geração" é a geração cronologica de 1914. Posteriormente, o ensino foi ajustado para geração de contemporâneos. Atualmente, "esta geração" se aplica ao restante das Testemunhas ungidas. * Mateus 24:36 - "Acerca daquele dia e daquela hora ninguém sabe, nem os anjos dos céus, nem o Filho, mas unicamente o Pai." Compare com Atos 1:6. Baseadas em suposições fantasiosas e equívocos, a STV criou expetativas religiosas para determinados anos como o fim da sociedade humana iníqua e o ínicio do Reinado Milenar. Ensinaram isso ora como uma suposição, ora com uma certeza absoluta. * Mateus 24:45-47 - "Quem é realmente o escravo fiel e discreto a quem o seu amo [ Jesus Cristo ressussitado ] designou sobre os seus domésticos, para dar-lhes o seu alimento no tempo apropriado? Feliz aquele escravo, se o seu amo, ao chegar, o achar fazendo assim! Deveras, eu vos digo: Ele o designará sobre todos os seus bens." No relato paralelo de Lucas, é chamado de "mordomo" ou administrador doméstico. Este texto é usado pela STV para legitimar a existência e autoridade do "Escravo fiel e discreto" e seu Corpo Governante. Inicialmente, Charles Russell era o "escravo fiel e discreto" que dá "alimento no tempo apropriado". (Estudos das Escrituras Vol. VII - O Mistério Consumado, 1917, pág. 4-5) Em 1927, o "escravo fiel e discreto" tornou-se uma classe, associada a Diretoria da STV (dos EUA). (Anuário das TJs de 1975, pág. 88) Ensinam que "Jesus predisse que entre o seu povo haveria um escravo fiel e discreto que proveria alimento espiritual para a família de Deus de devotados servos na Terra, agindo qual seu canal de comunicação e supervisionando o andamento dos interesses do Reino em toda a Terra." (A Sentinela de 15/1/1969, pág. 51) * Mateus 27:22-26 - "Estaca de tortura" (TNM) [ gr. σταυρόν, stauros, "poste" ] em vez de "Cruz" [ latim crúcem, de crux ]. Cruz era o instrumento comum de suplício usado pelos romanos. Não era dado à Cruz nenhum uso religioso. Os condenadas eram fixados ao poste vertical com os braços abertos numa barra travessal, chamada em latim de patibulum. Os escravos a serem executados eram obrigados a levar o patibulum para o local de execução. (Mateus 27:32) Não é conhecido o formato exato da stauros ou o ângulo da abertura dos braços. Adquire o significado de morte e ressurreição de Cristo, e por extensão, o símbolo do Cristianismo. A palavra gr. staurós, usada em conexão com a execução de Jesus Cristo, significa um "poste". Outra palavra usada como sinónimo é xýlon, que significa "madeiro". (Atos 5:30; 10:39; 13:29; Gálatas 3:13; I Pedro 2:24) Encontramos xýlon na LXX em Esdras 5:14; 6:11 e 7:9-10. Veja Deuteronómino 21:22-23. Em 1891, o símbolo da Cruz e Coroa é adotado para a capa de todas as revistas A Torre de Vigia de Sião. Em 1928, a Cruz passou a ser encarado como símbolo religioso não cristão e seu uso deveria ser descontinuado. (Anuário das TJs de 1975, pág. 148) * Mateus 27:34 - "deram-lhe [ Jesus Cristo ] a beber vinho misturado com fel; mas ele, depois de prová-lo, recusou-se a beber." (TNM; NVI; MC) "Deram-lhe a beber vinagre misturado com fel". (ACF; KJV) Segundo Marcos 15:23, "deram-lhe a beber vinho com mirra". A mirra teria um efeito analgestico ou entropecente. (Novo Dicionário da Bíblia, pág. 1054) Referindo-se ao Messias, Salmos 69:21 diz que seria dado por alimento "uma planta venenosa", e para a sede, "vinagre." (TNM) Este "vinho misturado com fel (mirra)" era vinho diluído com substância entorpecente. (Novo Dicionário da Bíblia, pág. 609) Reza a tradição que as mulheres de Jerusalém tinham por costume fazer essa poção para diminuir as dores dos crucificados. (Bíblia de Estudo NVI) Quando lhe deram para beber vinho acre [ ou vinagre, lat. vinum acre] numa haste de hissopo, umedeceu sua boca e morre. (João 19:28-30) * Mateus 27:52-53 - "E abriram-se os túmulos memoriais e muitos corpos dos santos que tinham adormecido foram levantados [ gr. ἔγερσιν, egersin ] (e pessoas, saindo dentre os túmulos memoriais depois de ele ter sido levantado, entraram na cidade santa), e tornaram-se visíveis a muitas pessoas." (TNM) Isso aconteceu em resultado de um violento sismo que ocorreu por ocasião da morte de Jesus. Muitas traduções bíblicas dão a entender que houve uma ressurreição. O verbo gr. ἐγείρω, egeiró, que significa "levantar", não se refere apenas à ressurreição dos mortos. A TNM sugere que os cadáveres foram lançados para o exterior dos túmulos ficando à vista dos observadores. Textos de Lucas e João * Lucas 21:24 - "Jerusalém será pisada pelas nações, até se cumprirem os tempos designados das nações." (TNM) "Jerusalém será pisada pelos gentios, até que os tempos dos gentios se completem." (ACF, ARA) "E os não-judeus conquistarão Jerusalém, até que termine o tempo de eles fazerem isso." (NTLH) O gr. kairoi ethnōn é traduzido por "tempos dos gentios". Designa o período de tempo em que Jerusalém ficaria sob domínio de reinos não-judeus. * Nelson Barbour - usando os cálculos de John Acquila Brown publicados em 1823, foi quem associou a ideia de que os "sete tempos" [ 2.520 anos ] de Daniel 4, seriam a duração dos "tempos dos gentios". Este periodo iria de outubro de 606 AC a outubro de 1914 EC. Brown não relacionou os "sete tempos" com a duração dos "tempos dos gentios".[ Usando cálculos equivocados, os 70 anos de desolação de Jerusalém foram entendidos como a duração do Exílio de Judá, não o domínio do Império Neo-babilónico. ] Em 1875, Barbour publicou os seus cálculos na sua revista Arauto da Manhã, partindo de 606 AEC e chegando a 1914 como a duração dos "tempos dos gentios". Em 1876, Charles Russell escreveu no periódico do adventista George Storrs que os tempos dos gentios terminavam em 1914. (Examinador da Bíblia, outubro de 1876, Nova Iorque, pág. 27-8) Seria a vinda do Armagedom. (A Torre de Vigia de Sião de 12/1879, pág. 3; de 3/1880, pág. 2) Isto envolveria "a completa destruição dos poderes ... deste mundo maligno - político, financeiro, eclesiástico". (Estudos das Escrituras Vol. 4, 1897, pág. 604, 622) Nenhum deles predisse a ocorrência da I Guerra Mundial (1914-1918) e muito menos o que iria suceder-lhe. * Lucas 23:42-43 - O cruxificado arrependido disse: "Jesus, lembra-te de mim quando entrares no teu reino." E Jesus respondeu-lhe: "Deveras, eu te digo hoje [ ou neste dia, hebr. σήμερον, sémeron ]: Estarás comigo no Paraíso." (TNM) Outras traduções vertem diferente: "Em verdade te digo: Hoje estarás comigo no Paraíso." No texto grego diz: "καὶ εἶπεν αὐτῷ ἀμήν σοι λέγω | σήμερον μετ’ ἐμοῦ ἔσῃ ἐν τῷ παραδείσῳ." Sua transliteração é: "kai eipen autw amhn soi legw | shmeron met emou esh en to paradeisw." (NT Westcostt & Hort 1881) Ele estaria com Jesus no Paraíso no mesmo dia? Jesus foi ressuscitado no 3º dia e só ascendeu ao céu ao fim de 40 dias. O Paraíso está relacionado com o vindouro Reinado de Cristo. * João 1:1 - "No princípio era a Palavra, e a Palavra estava com o Deus, e a Palavra era deus." (TNM ed. 1971) Posteriormente, foi alterado para "a Palavra era um deus". A grande maioria das traduções bíblicas verte por "e Deus era a Palavra" ou "a Palavra era Deus". Na mesma sentença, afirma-se que a Palavra "estava com o Deus". O texto grego diz: εν αρχη ην ο λογος | και ο λογος ην προς τον θεον | και θεος ην ο λογος. A sua transliteração é: en arch hn o logos | kai o logos hn pros ton theon | kai theós en o logos. (NT Westcott & Hort 1881) A sua tradução é: "No princípio, era a Palavra [ o lógos ], e a Palavra estava com o Deus [ ην προς τον θεον = hn pros ton theon ] e deus era Palavra [ και θεος ην ο λογος = kai theós en o logos ]." Compare com 1:14, 18. Gramaticalmente é aceite: "um deus era a Palavra" (com deus em letras minúsculas). Isto significa que a Palavra era uma divindade, um deus, um ser divino ou de natureza divina. Em Isaias 9:6, o Messias (Cristo) tem o nome-título "Deus Poderoso" (TNM), não Deus Todo-poderoso. Sobre outros usos de theós, veja João 10:34-36 e II Coríntios 4:4. A adoração é exclusiva ao Deus Todo-poderoso / Deus Supremo. (Mateus 4:8-10) Jesus Cristo é o Filho de Deus, o primogénito da criação de Deus e o único criado diretamente. * João 8:58 - "eu tenho sido" (TNM), no particípio passado, em vez da tradução usual "EU SOU". No contexto, o Filho de Deus afirma sua existência pré-humana. Ele existia, antes de Abraão ter existido. Veja Êxodo 3:14. * João 14:14 - "Se pedirdes alguma coisa em meu nome" (TNM), em vez de "Se me pedirdes alguma coisa em meu nome". A TNM omite a partícula "me". O texto grego na Tradução Interlinear do Reino das Escrituras Gregas (TIR), a nota de rodapé diz: "me pedirdes". Manuscritos gregos mais recentes omitem "me". A tradução mais exata será: "Se pedirdes a Deus alguma coisa em meu nome" [ de Jesus Cristo ]. * João 10:30 - "Eu e o Pai somos um." - citação de Jesus. Os trinitários defendem que este texto prova que YHWH Deus e Jesus Cristo é a mesma pessoa. Em vez disso, prova que ambos estão em união e que agem em comum acordo. Eles são duas pessoas divinas, cada um com personalidade distinta. E os cristãos devem entrar nesta união. (João 17:20-21) * João 10:33 - "Os judeus responderam-lhe: "Nós te apedrejamos ... por blasfémia, sim, porque tu, embora sejas um homem, te fazes um deus". (TNM) Os trinitários defendem que os líderes religiosos procuraram matar Jesus Cristo porque que ele se fazia de Deus ou igual a Deus. Jesus Cristo é o Filho de Deus, não o Deus Todo-poderoso. Textos dos Atos dos Apóstolos * Atos 3:15 e 5:31 - "ao passo que matastes o Agente Principal da vida" (TNM) em vez de "matastes o Autor da vida". A palavra gr. arxhgon é aqui traduzida por "Autor principal". Tem o mesmo sentido que em Hebreus 12:2. Compare com João 3:16. Autor é definido como pessoa responsável por algo, pessoa que desempenha um papel importante num acontecimento, protagonista, actor ou agente. * Atos 5:42 e 20:20 - "E todos os dias, no Templo e de casa em casa, não cessavam de ensinar, e de anunciar a Jesus, o Cristo. ... "Não me refreei de vos falar coisa alguma que fosse proveitosa, nem de vos ensinar publicamente e de casa em casa." (TNM) Com base nisto, a STV ensina que o método dos apóstolos de evangelizar era iam sistematicamente de casa em casa. A expressão "de casa em casa" em grego é kat oikon. Visto que também significa "nas casas", a maioria das traduções da Bíblia não verte "de casa em casa". Veja notas de rodapé na TNM - Ed. Referências. A expressão kat oikon tem um sentido distributivo, "de casa em casa", e não meramente adverbial, "em casa". Isso não significa que a evangelização tem que ser casa após casa. * Atos 15:28-29 e 21:25, os apóstolos e demais anciãos de Jerusalém deliberaram que os cristãos não-judeus "se abstenham [ gr. apékhoma, lit. "ficar afastado de" ] das coisas poluídas por [ isto é, sacrificadas aos ] ídolos, e da fornicação, e do estrangulado [ de carnes não sangradas ou indevidamente sangradas ] e do sangue [ tomar alimentos ou refeições confecionadas com sangue, inclusive beber sangue ]". Abster-se significa "renunciar a prática de alguma ação, não fazer deliberadamente uso ou consumo de alguma coisa". (Dicionário da Língua Portuguesa Contemporânea, Acad. Ciências de Lisboa, Ed. Verbo, 2001) Segundo o Antigo Testamento, a proibição da Lei se aplica ao comer ou beber sangue de animais mortos para alimento. (Génesis 9:3-4; Levítico 3:17; 7:26-27; 17:12-14; Deuteronómio 12:16, 24) Na mentalidade judaico-cristã, era absolutamente inadmissível comer carne ou ingerir sangue humano. (João 6:52-60) Textos nas Epístolas de Paulo * Romanos 10:13 - "todo aquele que invocar o nome de Jeová [ YHWH ] será salvo" (TNM), em vez de "todo aquele que invocar o nome do SENHOR [ em letras maiusculas ] será salvo." (ACF) Compare citação paralela de Atos 2:21. O restabelecimento de YHWH é autorizado por Joel 2:32 e Sofonias 3:9. Compare com I Reis 18:24. O gr. Kyrios ("Senhor") é uma expressão substituta de YHWH. Aceitando a substituição de YHWH por Kyrios, por exemplo na ACF, "Senhor" deveria ser em letras maiusculas. Por usar "Senhor" (em letras minusculas) fica obscurecido a sua identidade. * Romanos 13:1 - "Toda alma esteja sujeita às autoridades superiores, pois não há autoridade exceto por Deus; as autoridades existentes acham-se colocadas por Deus nas suas posições relativas." A TNM acrescentou ao texto grego: "nas suas posições relativas". É a afirmação do princípio da sujeição relativa, não absoluta. (Mateus 22:17-21; Atos 5:27-29) As "autoridades superiores" foram identificadas por Charles Russell como sendo os governos humanos. (Estudos das Escrituras Vol. I - O Plano Divino das Eras, 1886, pág. 266). Em 1929, eram "Jeová Deus e Jesus Cristo". (A Verdade que Vos Torna Livres, pág. 312) Em 1962, a STV voltou ao ensino de que são os governos humanos. (Anuário das TJs de 1975, pág. 238) * Romanos 14:8-9 - "pois, quer vivamos, vivemos para Jeová, quer morramos, morremos para Jeová. Portanto, quer vivamos quer morramos, pertencemos a Jeová. Pois, para este fim morreu Cristo e passou a viver novamente, para que fosse Senhor tanto sobre mortos como sobre viventes." (TNM) * I Coríntios 11:29-30 - É por isso que muitos entre vós estão fracos e doentios, e não poucos estão dormindo morte." (TNM) "Por causa disto há entre vós muitos fracos e doentes, e muitos que dormem." (ACF) Os § 27 e 29 explicam: "qualquer que comer este pão, ou beber o cálice do Senhor indignamente, será culpado do corpo e do sangue do Senhor. ... Porque o que come e bebe indignamente, come e bebe para sua própria condenação". Por não discernirem o significado da Refeição Noturna do Senhor, encaravam esta celebração como uma mera refeição social. Segundo o contexto, muitos cristãos de Coríntio estão figurativamente fracos e doentes, até mesmo dormindo. A TNM verte por "estão dormindo" na morte, ou seja, muitos cristão estão figurativamente mortos. * Efésios 5:25 verte "Maridos, continuai a amar as vossas esposas" (TNM), em vez de dizer apenas: "Maridos, amai as vossas mulheres." A TNM ao indicar uma ação contínua do verbo amar, é mais expressiva e mais exata. * Gálatas 5:15 - "Se vós, porém, persistis em morder-vos e em devorar-vos uns aos outros, acautelai-vos de que não fiqueis aniquilados uns pelos outros." (TNM) "Se vós, porém, vos mordeis e devorais uns aos outros, vede não vos consumais também uns aos outros." (ACF) "Se vós, porém, vos mordeis e devorais uns aos outros, vede que não sejais mutuamente destruídos." (ARA) "Mas, se vocês agem como animais selvagens, ferindo e prejudicando uns aos outros, então cuidado para não acabarem se matando!" (NTLH) * Gálatas 5:20 - "quem pratica feitiçaria" [ gr. farmakía, "drogaria", referindo-se ao estado alterado de consciência induzido por drogas psicotrópicas ] "... não herdará o Reino de Deus". A TNM verte farmakía por "espiritismo". (Gálatas 5:20; Revelação 22:15) O termo Espiritismo é usado pelas Testemunhas para todas as comunicações com o Mundo dos Espíritos. Textos das Epístolas Universais * Tito 2:13 - "ao passo que aguardamos a feliz esperança e a gloriosa manifestação do grande Deus e do Salvador de nós, Cristo Jesus". (TNM) O uso da colchete simples com o artigo "do", é inserida no texto da TNM para completar o sentido. * Filipenses 2:6 - "o qual, embora existisse em forma de Deus, não deu consideração a uma usurpação, a saber, que devesse ser igual a Deus." (TNM) Em vez de "pois ele, subsistindo em forma de Deus, não julgou como usurpação o ser igual a Deus". Ele deixou a sua natureza divina para se tornar verdadeiramente humano. Ele não se fez igual a Deus. Segundo os Evangelhos, Jesus Cristo é o Filho de Deus, não o Deus Todo-poderoso. Veja João 1:1. * Colossenses 1:15-20 - "Ele é a imagem do Deus invisível, o primogénito de toda a criação; ... Todas as outras coisas foram criadas por intermédio dele e para ele. Também, ele é antes de todas as outras coisas e todas as outras coisas vieram a existir por meio dele, e ele é a cabeça do corpo, a congregação. Ele é o princípio, o primogénito dentre os mortos, para se tornar aquele que é primeiro em todas as coisas; porque Deus achou bom que morasse nele toda a plenitude, e, por intermédio dele, reconciliar novamente todas as outras coisas consigo mesmo, por fazer a paz por intermédio do sangue ele derramou na estaca de tortura, quer sejam as coisas na terra, quer as coisas nos céus." (TNM) Foi adicionado 5 vezes a palavra "outras" em colchetes simples, que não existe no texto grego. Ao ler estes versículos sem a palavra "outras", segundo os trinitatistas, prova que Jesus Cristo é o Deus Todo-poderoso e que criou todas as coisas. * Colossenses 2:12 - "porque é nele que mora corporalmente toda a plenitude da qualidade divina" (TNM) em vez de "nele, habita, corporalmente, toda a plenitude da Divindade". O gr. theotes signifca ter natureza e atributos Divinos. (W. Vine, Dicionário Expositivo de Palavras do Antigo e do Novo Testamento) A TNM verte "Divindade" por "qualidade divina". Jesus Cristo é o Filho de Deus, não o Deus Todo-poderoso. * Hebreus 1:6 - "Mas, ao trazer novamente o seu Primogénito à terra habitada, ele diz: E todos os anjos de Deus o adorem". (TNM ed. 1950, 1961 e 1970) Na TNM ed. 1971, foi alterada para "prestem homenagem". O gr. προσεκύνησαν, proskuneó, significa "adorar" [ a Deus ou um deus ], prestar-Lhe serviço sagrado. Também significa "prestar homenagem" ou "curvar diante de", numa atitude de reverência ou de reconhecimento. Quando o apóstolo João proskuneo diante do anjo, este ordenou que o faça apenas a Deus. (Revelação 22:9-10) * Hebreus 1:8 - "Deus é o teu trono para todo o sempre" (TNM), em vez de: "O teu trono, ó Deus, é para todo o sempre". "Mas, do Filho, diz: Ó Deus, o teu trono subsiste pelos séculos dos séculos". (ACF) É uma citação do Salmo 45:6, que originalmente foi dirigido ao rei do Antigo Israel. "Deus é o teu trono por tempo indefinido, para todo o sempre". (TNM) Estes se sentavam figurativamente "no trono de Jeová [ YHWH ]". (I Crónicas 29:23) A TNM adotou a tradução "Deus é Teu trono", isto é, Teu reino se alicersa em Deus. * I João 5:5-8 - "Quem é que vence o mundo senão aquele que tem fé em que Jesus é o Filho de Deus? É este quem veio por meio de água e sangue, Jesus Cristo; não apenas com água, mas com a água e com o sangue. E é o espírito que está dando testemunho, porque o espírito é a verdade. Porque são três os que dão testemunho: o espírito, e a água, e o sangue, e os três estão de acordo." (TNM) Esta versão está de acordo com os textos gregos de Tischendorf (8ª ed. 1872), Westcott & Hort (1881), Augustinus Merk (9ª ed. 1964), José Maria Bover (5ª ed. 1968), Sociedades Bíblicas Unidas e Nestle-Aland. * 5:7 "οτι τρεις εισιν οι μαρτυρουντες 5:8 το πνευμα και το υδωρ και το αιμα και οι τρεις εις το εν εισιν ..." (NT Westcott & Hort 1881; Tischendorf 8ª ed. 1872) * A passagem espúria de I João 5:7-8 usada em apoio da doutrina da Trindade diz: "no céu: o Pai, a Palavra [ ο λογος, o Logos ], e o Espírito Santo; e estes três são um. E três são os que testificam na terra". 5:7 "οτι τρεις εισιν οι μαρτυρουντες εν τω ουρανω ο πατηρ ο λογος και 5:8 το αγιον πνευμα και ουτοι οι τρεις εν εισιν και τρεις εισιν οι μαρτυρουντες εν τη γη το πνευμα και το υδωρ και το αιμα και οι τρεις εις το εν εισιν ...". (NT Textus Receptus & Texto Bizantino) Esta passagem deve ser rejeitada por não se encontrar nos antigos manuscritos gregos, nas antigas versões e nos melhores manuscritos da Vulgata, e que parece ser uma glosa marginal introduzida posteriormente no texto." (Bíblia de Jerusalém, Ed. Paulinas, São Paulo, 1981, pág. 1597; S. E. McNair, A Bíblia Explicada, CPAD, Rio de Janeiro, 1985, pág. 489; Raciocínios à Base das Escrituras, 1985, pág. 414) * "Este é aquele que veio pela água e pelo sangue: Jesus Cristo. (Ele não veio apenas pela água, mas pela água e pelo sangue.) E é o Espírito quem dá testemunho, porque o Espírito é a Verdade. Portanto, são três que dão testemunho: o Espírito, a água e o sangue, e os três estão de acordo entre si." (I João 5:6-8, Bíblia Sagrada - Ed. Pastoral, Ed. Paulus) São três que dão testemunho de que Jesus Cristo (Messias) é o Filho de Deus. Seu batismo (água), sua morte (sangue) e sua ressurreição (o Espírito Santo de Deus). * I João 5:20 - "Mas, sabemos que o Filho de Deus veio e nos deu capacidade inteletual para podermos obter conhecimento do verdadeiro. E nós estamos em união com o verdadeiro, por meio do Seu Filho Jesus Cristo. Esse é o verdadeiro Deus e a vida eterna." (TNM) "Nós sabemos que o Filho de Deus veio, e nos deu discernimento, para que pudéssemos conhecer o Verdadeiro; e nós estamos no Verdadeiro, pelo Seu Filho Jesus Cristo." (EmD) Compare com João 17:3. Textos de Apocalipse (Revelação) * Revelação 1:8 - "Eu sou o Alfa e o Ómega, diz Jeová [ YHWH ] Deus, Aquele que é, e que era, e que vem, o Todo-poderoso." (TNM) Alfa é a primeira letra do alfabeto grego, e Ómega, é a última letra. O Texto Massorético reza: "diz (o) Deus". O texto gr. diz: εγω ειμι το αλφα και το ω λεγει κυριος ο θεος ο ων και ο ην και ο ερχομενος ο παντοκρατωρ. (NT Westcott Hort 1881) "Eu sou o Alfa e Ómega, diz o Senhor Deus [ expressão substituta para YHWH Deus ], aquele que é, que era e que há de vir, o Todo-Poderoso." (AA; NTLH; ASV) Veja Revelação 21:5-6 e 22:13. O Alfa e Ómega é o Deus Todo-poderoso, cujo nome é YHWH. Não é Jesus Cristo, o Filho de Deus. Compare com Isaías 44:6 e 48:12 diz: "Assim disse Jeová [ YHWH ], o Rei de Israel e seu Resgatador, Jeová dos exércitos: Sou o primeiro e sou o último, e além de mim não há Deus. ... Escuta-me, ó Jacó, e tu, Israel, meu chamado. Eu sou o Mesmo. Sou o primeiro. Além disso, sou o último." (TNM) Saiba Mais * Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas * Tradução Interlinear do Reino das Escrituras Gregas * Comissão de Tradução do Novo Mundo da Bíblia * Sociedade Torre de Vigia de Bíblias e Tratados (dos EUA) * Corpo Governante das Testemunhas de Jeová * Bíblia Hebraica de Kittel * Bíblia Hebraica Stuttgartensia * Texto-padrão Westcott e Hort * Rudolf Kittel (1853-1929) * Brooke Foss Westcott (1825-1901) * Fenton John Anthony Hort (1828-1892) Ligações Externas * [http://watchtower.org/languages/portuguese/biblia/index.htm Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas - Ed. Normal], 1984, em português * [http://www.jw.org/index.html?option=QrYQZRQVNlVlYR Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas], download gravação áudio em MP3 português * [http://watchtower.org/bible/index.htm Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas - Ed. Normal], 1984, em inglês * [http://corior.blogspot.com/2006/02/comentrios-de-william-cetnar-sobre.html Comentários sobre a Tradução do Novo Mundo], por William Cetnar * [http://corior.blogspot.com/2006/02/traduo-do-novo-mundo-e-os-seus-crticos.html A Tradução do Novo Mundo e seus Críticos], por Ian Croft * [http://www.mentesbereanas.org/tradnovomundo.htm É a Tradução do Novo Mundo uma Bíblia Sem Valor?], por Carlos M. Silva, 2003 * Westcott & Hort - Centro de Recursos Categoria:Testemunhas de Jeová Categoria:Tradução da Bíblia